


【丸雛】𝐻𝒶𝓅𝓅𝓎 𝒱𝒶𝓁𝑒𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑒𝓈 𝒹𝒶𝓎

by Yuu0204



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu0204/pseuds/Yuu0204





	【丸雛】𝐻𝒶𝓅𝓅𝓎 𝒱𝒶𝓁𝑒𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑒𝓈 𝒹𝒶𝓎

/▴情人節被丸雛的火鍋約會暴擊下創作/  
/▴總之就是很可愛的雛和非常S的丸/  
/▴希望大家喜歡/

 

 

 

 

戀人特別愛給自己驚喜。

 

 

細嫩清脆的生菜從圓滾滾的球狀剝下，再用刀切成一小片。紅嫩欲滴的番茄被切成小塊，放進用超級市場買到的火鍋湯包熬成的湯底，今天是白味增味，加上甜甜的番茄醬，正是丸山隆平愛的味道。

 

 

把切好的材料放進盤子上，擺在客廳的餐桌，整個盤子放得滿滿的。即便知道這怎麼想也不是一個人能吃光的份量，但對食物特別講究的丸山，在逛超市的時候還是沒忍住把各類的食材放進籃子裡。

 

 

電熱爐熱著的湯沸騰了，丸山先是關掉爐子的電源，然後把軟軟的生菜撈上來放碗裡，再加一片牛肉往鍋裡放，3，2，1，丸山數著三下左右就可以把牛肉片拿上來了。最後往自己碗裡下一點甜醬油，黑黑的液體暈開，把菜包著牛肉片，剛要放盡嘴時，桌子上的智能電話傳來簡訊聲。

 

 

LINE                               剛剛  
信ちゃん：今天在做什麼？

 

 

丸山往螢幕一瞥，看是可愛可愛的戀人傳來簡訊，立即放下手中的食物，回覆簡訊：「 我在吃火鍋，怎麼了～？」。簡訊很快被標示為既讀，按照以往的經驗，從既讀到收到回覆的間隔時間還是挺長的，丸山想想對方鼓著臉和手機輸入法搏鬥的模樣，嘴角不禁上揚。

 

 

「  
        今天在做什麼？  
                                             我在吃火鍋，怎麼了～？  
        那我去了                                                             」

 

 

看到符合對方風格的簡潔文字，丸山驚喜得眯起眼睛笑，他太愛戀人那說做就做的爽直性格了。

 

 

不出所料，村上沒過多久就到了。他沒有用丸山給他的後備鑰匙，而是按了門鐘，原來是雙手都拿著超級市場的白色塑膠袋，丸山瞧了瞧，裡面有真姬姑、五花肉和韭菜！村上讓丸山先把東西放到桌子先，但當丸山回來的時候，村上卻還是站在玄關裡，黑色的粗框眼鏡下是一雙目露不悅的大大下垂眼。當丸山走近他的時候，他一把抓住丸山的衣服領口，把他的臉拉到自己面前：

 

 

「 你還沒有給我歡迎回來的吻！」

 

 

雙唇交疊。丸山覺得自己有種心臟被射中的感覺，他怎麼會擁有一個世界級可愛的男友！丸山沒給村上反應過來的時間，他摟過對方的腰部，把這個吻加深。村上很配合地張開嘴巴允許丸山的入侵，兩人交纏許久，或許是剛才丸山受到了刺激吧，他的吻兇得很，換角度親了很多遍，村上口腔裡的每一處都被他橫掃過，兩人分開時，銀絲還是沒捨得分開。

 

 

「 快點吧，火鍋都要涼了」  
「 涼了還不是怪你··· 」

 

 

丸山伸手脫下村上的眼鏡，不自禁地在那雙被解放的圓滾滾眼睛上各落下一吻。然後心滿意足地牽著村上的手走到餐桌前，兩人面對面坐下。可能是以前同居過的關係吧，兩人的飲食習慣還是挺相似的，丸山愛吃的村上也不會討厭，村上愛吃的丸山自然喜歡，所謂愛妻及烏。

 

 

中途，村上好像想起什麼般停下筷子，在丸山疑惑的注視下，從包裡拿出一個粉紅色圓滾滾的東西，然後遞給丸山。他一看，粉色的橢圓體上，是一個開關。依次標示「 關、弱、中、強」 ，現在是關。丸山很快便猜到這是什麼了，藏不住驚訝的他瞪大眼睛看著親愛的戀人，村上似乎是對丸山的反應感到滿意，他笑得臉都皺起來，然後抬頭示意丸山打開開關。

 

 

丸山想，他的戀人真的太愛給自己驚喜了。  
這不是一個跳/蛋的遙控器嘛！

 

 

丸山控制著微微顫抖的手，把開關推到「 弱」 。幾乎是同一時間，他看見村上的身體一抖。一絲紅潤爬到村上的臉頰和耳尖上，他若無其事地繼續吃碗裡的食物。丸山頓時覺得自己就像被放置play一般，被人撩完之後放在一旁，整頓飯下來，他的心癢癢的，不時朝著村上一瞥，但整個空間除了小物體嗡動的微弱聲音以外，就沒有任何異常了。

 

 

不愧是兩個年輕力壯的成年男子，本來一個人吃略嫌份量大的食材，沒多久就清光了。丸山等待著村上的行動，終於，他站起身了。從餐桌的對面走到丸山這邊，丸山在途中悄悄地將開關調到「 中」 ，只見村上渾身一僵硬，似乎是腿軟了般，扶著桌子走到丸山身旁，然後面對著丸山跨坐在他的大腿上。

 

 

在小物體的刺激下，村上的早就挺立得在褲子裡鼓成一團。而丸山的，也在吃飯途中不停的幻想和想入非非中挺起了，兩個炙熱的部分交疊。丸山難受的想要頂一頂，卻被村上瞪了眼，丸山一下子就不敢動了，在性/事中惹怒對方最後苦的可是自己，這個道理丸山已經痛感很多次。

 

 

村上維持著坐姿，往自己的袋子裡拿出一個東西，丸山以為還有什麼驚喜等著他，但原來那是一排巧克力，還是明治牛奶巧克力的情人節特別套裝。丸山看了看村上，他是標準的惡作劇前的樣子：

 

 

「 maru～你猜一下這是誰給我的～？ 」  
丸山搖搖頭，  
「 是今天電視台的女staff給我的喔」

 

 

村上見丸山的臉色一暗，露出得逞的笑容。他徐徐地拆開巧克力的塑膠包裝，裡面除了用鋁紙包著的巧克力以外，還有一張小小的字條，村上故意讀出來：

 

 

「 給村上君：  
我很喜歡你，我的電話是063······啊！」

 

 

村上還沒把所有讀出來，丸山就把手裡的遙控器從「 中」 調到「 強」 ，兩者之前的分別不是之前能夠比擬的，村山止不住地叫出聲，身體一軟，整個人靠在丸山身上。後穴裡橢圓體的強烈震動，被丸山調教得敏感十足的肉壁在碰撞下帶來強烈的酥麻感，前方的挺立更熾熱，被困在褲子的感覺幸苦得很，村上伸手解開皮帶，讓炙熱解放出來，當他剛想碰的時候，卻被丸山一把抓住了手：

 

 

「 信醬玩得很開心嘛，這樣抓弄我很開心嘛？」

 

 

村上知道丸山的抖S開關開了，不過他也不得不承認，這也是他的計畫之一，這時的他，似乎還沒有意識到事情的嚴重性，若兩個小時之後的村上能夠穿越回來的話，他肯定會用盡全力勸現在的他不要輕舉妄動。

 

 

丸山拿下村上的皮帶，將村上的雙手綁到他身後，村上也順著他。丸山又脫下村上的上衣，一瞬暴露在空氣中的前端堅挺起來，丸山沒有碰它們，反而先是解開自己的褲子，也把自己早已難受不已的挺立解放 。老實說，當村上看到眼前那碩大的柱身時，不禁想像了下一會兒他將要插進自己的體內，全身的敏感度瞬間提升了許多。

 

 

「 既然信五玩得這麼開心，那麼我當然是恭敬不如從命了」

「？ 」  
「 信五很想被插進去吧？可以喔，但是信五要先用奇酷比和後面的跳蛋去一次才可以喔？順帶一提，我是不會碰下面的」

 

 

村上似乎終於意識到事情鬧大了，他反射性地想要掙脫綁在後面的手，但丸山應該是打了個死結，力氣如村上大也掙脫不開，驚慌一時爬上他濕漉漉的大眼睛中，他也只不過是想要懲罰一下丸山嘛。

 

 

丸山低頭開始舔舐村上的尖端，他先是圍繞著打圈，然後用舌尖摩擦尖端，手則是撥弄另一邊的尖端。也許是因為丸山擅長彈貝斯，手指上厚厚的繭，還有那些原該是運用的琴弦上技巧，手帶給尖端的快感甚至比舌頭還要高，直至丸山開始大力吸允一邊的頂端，村上一個哆嗦，嘴裡止不住的呻吟。

 

 

但無論乳頭帶來的快感有多少，和帶來高潮還是有一段距離，村上覺得胸前已經炙熱十分，頂端彷彿已經是麻痺了一般，丸山的撥弄反而帶來絲絲的刺痛，他只好討好性地嘗試擼動著丸山的炙熱，「 maru········嗯哈！拜託也····弄弄後面！」

 

 

丸山抬頭，看著戀人可愛的下垂眼，那已經水光氾濫，像是下一秒就要哭般楚楚可憐，平日看來粗曠的眉毛這時也糾在一起，一副被遺棄小狗一般的神情。他輕輕地嘆氣，果然面對著村上，他就是無法自拔地溺愛他。他將另一隻手繞到村上身後，探入他的褲子裡，很快便精準地找到那個他熟悉的入後，輕輕按一下，引來村上的一聲低吟，穴口很快便接納食指的進入，丸山找到那一條附在跳蛋上的線，拉一拉，村上顫抖了下。

 

 

那個已經被丸山調教完成的通道，不用太多時間便能接納三根手指，丸山用手指模仿著活塞動作來往抽插，柔軟的肉壁似是每一點都是敏感點一般，丸山的每一次抽插都換來村上的叫聲。當然丸山也沒有閒著嘴巴和另一隻手，持續地玩弄著腫大十分的乳頭，跳蛋在通道深處依舊在瘋狂地震動，三種刺激的混雜下，村上終於感覺到一股酥酥麻麻的感覺自背脊擴散到四肢，身體止不住痙攣抽搐的同時，快感也衝上頭腦，他一聲尖叫，前方的挺立便釋放出星點的白稠，不碰觸性器之下的高潮似乎也有極限，而且性器依舊兇狠地屹立，絲毫沒有軟下來的跡象。

 

 

丸山也接受了這種去法，畢竟老實說他也忍得不行了，他現在滿腦子都是想要把勃起得生疼的挺立捅進村上的身體裡，這時，村上突然想到什麼，驚慌地瞪大眼睛，他還沒來得及叫住丸山，他已經把整個堅挺送進通道裡：

 

 

「 maru·······！等一下···嗯···跳蛋還沒有拿出來····！唔啊啊啊啊啊！」

 

 

丸山的進入讓小小的橢圓體推進了更深的深處，中途狠狠地蹍過那顆細小的軟肉，那強大的顫抖帶來的刺激讓村上頓時失神地叫出聲，一方面丸山也開始快速地在通道裡抽插，似乎是要把剛才被撩後放置的憤怒和難以自制的嫉妒發洩出來，他的每一下頂撞都是不遺餘力地衝進最深處，每一下都擦過腫脹的軟肉，最深處的跳蛋依舊不疲倦地工作，數重的攻擊讓村上舒服得無法抑制舌頭伸出，全身的細胞都呼喊著「 更多更多更多更多」。

 

 

終於在兇狠的頂撞中，村上的快感被推至頂端，一股電擊般使人麻痺的酥麻快感衝擊腦袋，腦袋頓時一片空白。他脫力地攤在丸山身上，身體止不住抽搐，丸山的抽查還在持續，但他還是選擇把佈滿自己滿腦子的想法說出來，「 マル好き好き好き大好き······ 」

 

 

丸山應該也是聽到這句微弱的呢喃的，他嘴角那顆痣隨著嘴巴上揚，快感也在他的身體裡橫衝直撞，伴隨著越加快速的頂撞，丸山也覺得自己達到頂端了，「 信醬，可以射在裡面嗎？」 村上沒有回應，只是蹭了蹭丸山的頸窩。丸山默認村上的沈默為不反對，很快，一股炙熱的黏稠便灌滿了村上的腸道，這種前所未有的被充滿的感覺讓他再次失神地尖叫出聲。

 

 

村上這一刻只是後悔萬分之前的妄舉，直至到被丸山在浴間清潔完身體回到床山，村上依舊處於混沌失神的狀態，甚至是一個小小的碰觸也可以讓他推往高潮。

 

 

在床上，丸山抱著村上，兩人面對面，丸山問：

 

 

「 信醬今天到底是怎麼了？」  
「 你自己猜」

 

 

村上沒好氣地回答他，然後打算轉過身，沒想到丸山卻收緊了腰上的手，他們的距離比剛才還要更近，

「 所以到底是什麼？」  
丸山親親村上的額頭。  
「 不說」  
這次，吻落在眉毛上。  
「 我猜不到」  
在右眼上。  
「 都說了不說」  
左眼。  
「 信醬～ 」  
鼻子。  
「 不說······唔！」  
丸山的吻烙印在嘴唇上，纏綿溫柔，轉換角度數次也不捨得分離，村上終於是受不了：

 

 

「 你這笨蛋怎麼情人節都不約我！一個人吃火鍋！」

 

 

丸山一頓，然後無法抑制地笑出聲。 他這國寶級可愛的戀人今天也是爆發性地可愛，他都快要被可愛死了。

 

  
「 不是我不約，是你的新人經紀人告訴我今天你要工作到深夜，我本來還打算晚點到你家等你的······」

 

 

村上氣鼓鼓地轉過身。丸山伏在村上的後頸，親了親，  
「 信醬～情人節快樂！」

 

 

許久，村上沒有回應。丸山又再親了下，

 

 

「 情人節快樂，笨蛋！」

Fin.


End file.
